undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 126
This is Issue 126 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Sick". This issue is Miles-centric. 914, Sick Apparently Kevin has talked with everyone, including Lia and me. He asked whether we’d like to stay or leave. The destination would be Greenland. Now is the time to hear what everyone said. We’re sitting around the main fire, all of us, while Kevin is standing. “As you probably all have noticed, I’ve asked everyone whether they’d like to stay here, or go to Greenland.” Kevin begins. “Only two people didn’t want to leave. Geary and Garrett.” Everybody looks from Kevin to Geary to Garrett. I understand why Garrett would stay, still feeling guilty and all. I thought he was over that though. Don’t know why Geary would want to stay though. “Yeah, I did say that.” Garrett says. “But if everyone is leaving, I’m coming.” “You sure?” Kevin asks. “I’m a part of this group, right?” Garrett says and forms a mild smile. “Sure are.” Kevin says and looks at Geary. Geary just shakes his head and says “I’m staying.” Kevin nods. I like Geary, he’s a nice man. I’d like him to come with us, but of course that’s for himself to decide. It’s nice here, I’ll give him that. Kevin looks at Jim. “When do you think you can get the helicopter finished?” He asks. “With help, a few weeks.” Jim mutters. I’ve noticed he always mutters. He rarely speaks out loud, he seems to rather just mumble. “Gonna help as much as I can, papi.” Timmy says. He is sitting next to Jim, and gives him a friendly pat on the shoulder. I give Lia a kiss. She recently asked me if I wanted to leave. That’s was hard to answer. On one hand, it’s safe here. It’s nice. But on the other hand, we’re isolated and once we run dry on food, we really do run dry. Greenland does sound like a good idea. But I’m not sure if Lia actually agrees. She has been so, I don’t know, confused lately. It might just be me. Kevin continues to ask Jim questions. “How much fuel do you have?” He asks. “We can get to Scotland, but not further.” Jim mutters. “Alright.” Kevin says and begins to think. “We can just loot some fuel, right?” Texas asks, looking at Jim. “Sure.” Is the respond he gets. This is where I get scared. Ridley stands up, and with a painful look on his face, he tries to walk away from the group. He then vomits into the fire. Holly and Kevin gets over to him to help him sit down again. “What’s wrong, papi?” Timmy says, also headed to help Ridley. “I...” Ridley tries to say. He swallows hard and tries again. “I don’t...” “Just sit still.” Holly says, feeling on his forehead. “You’re burning up, honey.” “Could it be something he ate?” Daniel asks, probably just trying to be helpful. Geary made the food, so it can’t be something he ate. “No way.” Geary says in a grumpy tone. Then Ridley blacks out. This is bad. Ridley has been in this group since before Rogersville. We can’t loose him. He’s too important to the group. And to me. And now he’s sick. Deaths *None Credits *Miles Vance *Ridley Johnson *Lia Camper *Kevin Gardner *Timmy Ember *Texas Starr *Garrett White *Holly Boehicki *Daniel Mentor *Jim Iroas *Geary Franklin Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues